Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale
Description Super Mario vs Legend of Zelda vs Donkey Kong vs Kirby!!! Which Player 2 is the most delicious second banana! Mmmm....Banana. Interlude Wiz: Heroes go on journeys constantly, fighting monsters, saving princesses... Boomstick: They can't do it without some help. Wiz: We will be taking a look at the strongest and most memorable partners. Boomstick: Luigi, Mario's Player Two. Wiz: King Dedede, Kirby's Player Two. Boomstick: Midna, Link's Player Two. Wiz: And Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's Player Two. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle..... Luigi Wiz: Born one of the 7 Star Children, Luigi is the Younger Bro to Mario. Boomstick: Luigi, however, was a coward from birth. And he was always in his brother's shadow even though he's like a foot taller. Wiz: When Luigi grew up, he and Mario noticed they had great agility, durability and strength, but they chose to ignored to it. Boomstick: When they were about 20, they started a plumbing service, but one day a bunch of mutated crabs and turtles started coming through the pipes, coming from the Mushroom Kingdom. Good thing they probably have a bunch of tools to take down creatures from the pipes! I mean, that's probably neccesary. Like maybe a wrench, or a hammer.... Wiz: Actually, they just kinda jumped on them. Boomstick: Oh COME ON!!! Wiz: Later on, the plumbers accidently got flushed down the drain and were transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: There, they became the Princess's slav- I mean royal protectors. Wiz: They began rescuing her EVERY time she got kidnapped by Bowser. Boomstick: Which is like, DAILY! Get an electric fence, WOMAN! Wiz: Luigi never really got shotgun! He go the second banana princess, a very creepy dopelganger, and his rival is the baby son of the villain! Boomstick: Poor Weegie. At least he had his own year! Which had a lot of Mario games for some reason. Wiz: However, on the many journeys Luigi went on, he did gain some abilities and power ups. Boomstick: The Fire and Ice Flower, which gives him flame and icey kinesis. Wiz: Actually it's pyrokinesis and cryokinsesis. Boomstick: Whatever. Next, the Tanooki Suit, which though makes Weegie look like a furry, allows him to fly and turn into a statue. Wiz: Also in this form, Luigi can spin around, attacking enemies with his tail. He can destroys bricks with his tail! Boomstick: Kinda like Tails! Who just so happened to kill him. Wiz: Continuing, Luigi's Frog Suit transforms him into a higher jumping, aquatic green swimmer. Boomstick: What's with the animal theme? Wiz: Along with the animal theme, Luigi can hide in a blue koopa shell and spin around at extremely high paces, matching the same speed as a regular Koopa or Koopaling spinning, even faster! Boomstick: With the Hammer Bros Suit, any attacks from behind don't have any effect, and can toss extremely heavy hammers like at the speed of sound! Talk about OP!!! Wiz: Using the Metal Cap, Luigi becomes coated in solid steel, enhancing his speed, strength and durability. Boomstick: Too bad he's vulnerable to fire. Wiz: Nope. Boomstick: Lasers? Wiz: I would guess not. Boomstick: Well then what could make him lose this power up!?! Wiz:....Falling. Boomstick: Aw come on! Ugh...Anyways, with the Cape Feather, Luigi can fly infinitely. That's pretty much it. Wiz: Using the Double Cherry, Luigi can clone himself up to 4 more Luigis, and they can also use which ever power up Luigi had when he used the Double Cherry. However, one hit and their gone. Boomstick: And finally, with the Super Star, Luigi can turn invincible for about one-two minutes. And he looks like a rainbow, and he flips and doodoodoodoodoodoodoo~! Wiz: Uh...Boomstick, did you take a Super Star from a hobo again? Boomstick: Yep! It tasted doolicious!!! Babababa! Wiz: Okay, let's have a break! ---- Boomstick: Okay we're back! And I have learned to never take a "Super Star" from a hobo again! Wiz: That's what you said the last FIVE times. Boomstick: Anyhow, Luigi isn't only armed with a wide ray of power ups, he has HAMMERZ! Wiz: With his trusty hammer, Luigi can crush almost anything, from bricks to steel. Boomstick: After training with the Thunder God, Luigi gained the ability to manipulate electricity! And this skill is called the Thunderhand! ZAPPITY ZAPPO! Wiz: Using this, Luigi can create attacks ranging from simple shock attacks to Thunderbolts to even shockwaves! Boomstick: When Luigi hits you with his devastating Super Jump Punch, you'll be hit so hard you won't come back! Wiz: With the Green Missile, Luigi fires his body at extremely high speeds, knocking into the opponent. If he misses, however, Luigi might get his head stuck in the wall. Boomstick: Damn, Luigi is unlucky! Once when I was playing with Craig, he was Luigi and he got his head stuck in a wall in the Lumiose City stage, then the platform rose and it was like BOOM!.....So was Craig. Wiz:....Uh, anyways, Luigi also can use the Luigi Cyclone, where he spins at such high speeds that he can FLY LIKE A HELICOPTER!!! I am getting very tired of all these characters breaking the laws of phys- Boomstick: And finally, by harnassing the power of the emoes, Luigi can use the Negative Zone!.........Trippin' Balls! Wiz: Anybody who gets caught in the Negative Zone will have some very "Negative" side effects. Heh heh. Boomstick:....No. Just, no. Anyways, the side effects include having a flower placed on their head that sucks their life force, getting dizzy as hell, sleeping an many more! Wiz: And with all this, Luigi has also accomplished the seemingly IMPOSSIBLE! Boomstick: Such as defeating Bowser and the Koopalings several times WITHOUT Mario's help, restoring a MOON back together and winning Mario Party without doing shit! Wiz: Luigi also managed to lift a castle which caused an earthquake, AND toss it! Luigi has also defeated the "invincible" Dimentio! Boomstick: But...Let's face it. Our favourite green plumber is far from perfect. Wiz: Though Luigi is an exceptional athlete and jumper, he is very clumsy and often slips. Boomstick: Not to mention he's afraid of like, everything. Wiz: Still, Luigi IS the one who started the trend of the video game sidekick. Luigi jumps on the top of a flagpole in Super Luigi U, then slides down and does a pose. Luigi: Oh yeah! King Dedede Wiz: In the happy kingdom of Dreamland, everything was peaceful. People were very happy and the town was safe from invaders thanks to an army of Waddle Dees and the Star Warrior, Meta Knight. Boomstick: One man, or should I say bird, was chosen to rule it! That bird is....Santa Claus! Wiz: Actually it's King James Dedede, yes that is his real name, DON'T ask, a blue penguin who DOES dress very similar to the red cloaked elf. Boomstick: Yeah, like Wiz was saying earlier, everything was pretty good! That IS until the young Star Warrior Kirby landed on Dreamland. After everybody began to know Kirby, Dedede started to think all the people would start respecting Kirby more then him. Wiz: So the penguin emperor decided to do the most responsible thing. Boomstick: Take away the town's food source! So then Kirby kicked his ass and they became friends! THE END! Wiz: Actually, after that, Kirby DID eventually become more respected, and later the Towns Folk left and were replaced by animals and other creatures. Boomstick: Still, Triple Dee DID still have an army of Waddles Dees and Waddle Doos, and a lot of people who also serve him. Wiz: Dedede eventually became the Pink Puffball's Player Two, aiding him on his journeys and becoming the brawns of the group. Boomstick: Even though Kirby cracked a planet in half! Wiz: Actually, Dedede MAY be as stronger then Kirby, if not stronger. He has been shown to be able to overpower Kirby and trade blows with him. Boomstick: Anyhow, Dedede isn't just a lazy, fat king. He does his field work! Dedede has gone on multiple adventures and has a weapon of choice will fighting! Wiz: This is King Dedede's hammer, a large wooden mallet that can crush anything. Boomstick: Dedede normally used to use it to "Clobbah dat dare Kirby!", but now he uses it to smash the evil guys! And for Whacka Mole! Wiz: Uh, actually sometimes yes! Dedede's hammer is nearly indestructable, nothing really ever phasing it. Boomstick: Dedede uses a lot of techniques with his hammer, including the Hammer Spin, Fire Hammer and Hammer Quake. Guess what they do? Wiz: Also, there seems to be a built in jet in their, which allows Dedede to deliver harder whacks or enable him to fly. Boomstick: Dedede also likes riding a Wheelie to get around places, able to go FASTER THE LIGHT SPEED!!! He KEEPS up with Kirby on this thing when the damn puffball's on his Warp Star! Wiz: Dedede also is able to use the same inhale move Kirby uses, though he is unable to copy his opponent's abilities. However, Dedede's is slightly stronger. Boomstick: Dedede seems to have an INFINITE amount of Gordos stuck in Hammer Space, and trust me, THEY HURT! Wiz: Dedede is known for being able to float, like Kirby, for an almost unlimited amount of time. Boomstick: Which is suprising since, ya know, HE'S FAT! Wiz: Dedede knows several attacks without his hammer, like the Air Bullet and the Dedede Jump. Boomstick: But when Dedede gets weakened, he can go to the next level. Wiz: Enter Masked Dedede. Boomstick: Putting on a Mask with spikes, his hammer getting much more deadly and getting a little darkish, MD is a chubby force you should not awaken. Wiz: Masked Dedede is INCREDIBLY strong, fast and durable, able to defeat a god. Boomstick: Masked Dedede is enough to beat Kirby, though the Pink Puffball was able to fight back with a stronger form. That must kinda suck! I mean, you finally defeated your arch nemesis(Dedede was brainwashed), and then he just comes back even stronger? What is this, Dragon Ball!?!? Wiz: Masked Dedede can be defeated by having his mask cracked, but that takes lots of power, some one only the likes of Kirby could do. Boomstick: And with all this stuff, you can BET Dedede has accomplished shit! Wiz: Dedede has tied with Kirby several times, mastered the art of the Samurai, beaten Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, several gigantic monsters and several gods. Boomstick: Yeah Dedede is tough as hell! Except...he's pretty, uh, arrogant and boastful. Wiz: Sometimes he would pause in a fight just to BRAG! Boomstick: But Dedede is still intelligent in combat, and he is a BIG force to be reckoned with! VERY BIG! King Dedede: Are you ready for a team battle?!? Let's go!!! King Dedede and Kirby run at Shadow Kirby Midna Wiz: Midna is a Twili, a creature of the dark. Boomstick: Literally, they can't go out of the shadows or the get weakened! Maybe they should try sunblock.... Wiz: Midna is of the Twili Royale Family, and was chosen to be the ruler of her people over a servant of the Twili Family, Zant. Boomstick: Zant got pissed, so he teamed up with ol' Piggy Man Ganon and they took over the Twilight and Hyrule Kingdoms. Zant cornered Midna and turned her into an imp like creature. Midna didn't like her makeover, so she ran away to Hyrule. Wiz: Soon after, Midna realised that a powerful weapon known as the Fused Shadow could save her kingdom and transform her back to normal. Boomstick: Did we mention that all the other Twili got turned into evil beasts? No? Our bad! Anyway, Midna used one of the pieces of the Fused Shadow as a mask, covering her face appearence. Midna witnessed Hyrule being taken over, and a green elf guy named Link being turned into a wolf! So THAT'S why it's called Twilight! Maybe Link's REAL name is Jacob! Wiz: Ugh....Anways, Midna and Link teamed up! She helps him save his friends, and he helps her save her kingdom. Boomstick: And they started their journey! Now about 2 days later, Midna and Link have defeated Zant, and they thought they had saved the day! WRONG!!! They still had Ganon to face. Wiz: And Midna DID help, she isn't just an annoying companion like Fi or Navi. In fact, she's actually NICE to be around. Boomstick: So Link and Midna saved the day, Ganon was dead for another couple hundred years and Zant was probably banished to hell or something. Wiz: While on their journey, Midna DID actually help out, being very useful. Boomstick: Midna can use her magical powers to fight, ranging from telekinesis to even teleportation. Wiz: With her telekinesis, Midna can left heavy objects and herself. Midna can fly at high speeds, matching the speed of a wolf running. Boomstick: Speaking of wolves, Midna is very good at riding and taming them. She can summon wolves to attack, such as Midna's deadliest attack, it's Supper Time, where she poors Dog Food on her opponents and the wolves instantly run for-''' Wiz: ENOUGH. Midna can use her Twilight Energy to fire balls and waves that can destroy even steel. '''Boomstick: Using a lot of energy she can take out like half of an army! Like a bomb or something! Wiz: Midna can also create Twilight Portals, which allows her to send her enemies into dungeons. Boomstick: Not only can she send her enemies to places, she can also teleport repeatedly! BAM! Teleport! BAM! Teleport! Deadpool: Did I hear a Deadpool reference-!?!? (Shooting Noise is head) Boomstick: JUST DIE ALREADY!!!! ''(Deadpool is heard leaving)'' Wiz: Uh...Anyway, Midna's perhaps strangest weapon is her own hair, which she uses as a hand. Boomstick: Kinda like Rapunzel! "Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down your hair- JESUS, your choking me!!" Wiz: Midna can lift heavy objects, which means a punch from her would be pretty deadly! Boomstick: Midna can also go through walls and other objects by transforming into Twilight Particles. You never know whether what's next to you is flies or maybe Midna....DUN DUN DUN!!! Wiz: Uh...Anways, Midna has accomplished many feats. Boomstick: She managed to take down Zant and Ganon, can destroy armies and even became the holder of the Twilight Mirror! Wiz: Which increases Midna's already great Twilight powers. Boomstick: I have it with me right here! Woah! (A glass breaking sound is heard) Well....Shit I dropped it! Wiz: *Eye twitches*...Ugh...However, the Queen of Twilight does have some weak spots. Boomstick: Midna isn't a thinker, often going head on and being very bold. She likes going in headstrong! Wiz: Also, Midna is weakened by light, being a Queen doesn't protect her from that. Boomstick: But you still should keep caution while facing this Twilight Princess!!! Midna: Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. Diddy Kong Wiz: Somewhere in the seas, there is place known as Kong Island. Boomstick: There, several apes and monkeys live, eating bananas and protecting the island from intruders! Wiz: Leader of the Kongs, DK, needed a sidekick to aid him on his journey. And so, he chose his brother's, presumbably Funky, son. Boomstick: Yeah, cause if Batman has tought us anything, getting kids as sidekicks is a GREAT idea! It's not like every single Robin dies or ends up hating Batman! Wiz: Well, Donkey Kong chose his nephew Diddy Kong, a intelligent and speedy spider monkey, which counters DK's stupidity and sheer strength. Boomstick: Anyways, Diddy Kong ended up being a REALLY GOOD SIDEKICK! That ape is smart! Wiz: Diddy Kong is able to strategize, and is smart enough to drive a car. Boomstick: And the dude is very experienced! He's fought with DK, and without him, several times! Wiz: And too fight all these times, Diddy built some tools. Boomstick: Diddy Kong his signature weapon, the Peanut Popgun, which can rapidly fire explosive peanuts! Wiz: Though Diddy should be careful, as if he charges up a peanut to long, it could blow up right in his face! Which, oddly, doesn't cause any damage to him. Only damage to those close to him. Boomstick: Diddy also has his Rocket Barrel Jetpack, which allows him to take to the skies. Wiz: Diddy Kong can also cause more damage while attacking opponents. Boomstick: Diddy also has a dangerous weapon. The Banana Peel. Wiz: Anyone who steps on Diddy's Banana Peel slips, and is left vulnerable. Boomstick: Diddy Kong can kinda sneak around, cause when he walks, he's silent. That allows him to place his Orange Bombs, which explode upon contact. Wiz: Diddy Kong has incredible strength, as he was able to knock the moon out of orbit by headbutting it, can easily destroy heavy and durable objects and can tank multiple cannonballs. Boomstick: Yeah, it seems like EVERY Donkey Kong character has incredible strength. EVEN TINY! Wiz: Diddy Kong is very agile, able to flip multiple times, jump very high, run extremely fast and even could keep up with a Rhino! Boomstick: But Diddy Kong...is still just a monkey. He has about the same durability, which is not very much. Diddy Kong also normally has somebody journeying with him while adventuring. Wiz: Still, Diddy is no slacker. Boomstick: That's right! He defeated King K. Rool several times, has fought DK before and even managed to get a girlfriend! See Wiz, there's somebody for EVERYONE! Wiz: Ugh....Let's that if you try to steal Diddy's bananas, you'll end up in a very HAIRY situation. Boomstick: BOOOOOO!!!!! Diddy Kong jumps on King K. Rools head, defeating him, then jumps back and does a pose, while taking his hat off. Diddy Kong: Ooh Aah! Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!.....LLLLLLLLLE!!!!! ---- King Dedede was sitting on his throne, inside the Dedede Castle. He was waiting for Princess Peach to come over, as she was going to sign an alliance between kingdoms. Many Waddle Dees stood next to King Dedede, who was starting to get impatient. King Dedede then got off his seat and took out his hammer. "I'm going for a walk. If Princess Peach comes over, tell her I'm at Cookie Country." The Penguin King told his Waddle Dee. King Dedede walked out of his castle doors, then started looking around. It was a beautiful day in Dreamland, the Bronto Burts were flying, the sun was shining and Kracko was creating beautiful, white fluffy clouds. Dedede smiled, when suddenly when he wasn't looking, he bumped into a little imp like creature with an umbrella, AKA Midna. "Excuse m-" Dedede was interrupted by Midna, who quickly grabbed her umbrella, as she was getting weakened. "Watch it, fatso." Midna barked, and continued walking, but was grabbed by Dedede. "What did you just call me!!?!" The emperor yelled, and Midna rolled her eyes. "FATSO." Midna growled, and smacked Dedede's hand away. "I'm the King of Dreamland! And for THAT disrescpectful comment, you're going to jail!" Dedede shouted. 'Wh-What? But I was gonna take this monkey to the Twilight Kingdom and make him my pet!" Midna groaned, pulling Diddy Kong out of Hammer Space, who was screaming, angered with the Queen of Twilight. "I don't care! You're comin' with me- Woah!" Dedede was bumped into again by a green capped italian man. "Excuse me. I'm looking for King Dedede!" The man said, AKA Luigi, who seemed to be angry. "I am King Dedede. And you-!?!" Dedede was interrupted by Luigi punching him in the stomach. King Dedede staggered back. "Princess Peach is declining your alliance agreement because she found out you tried killing this hero's land! She sent me here to dethrown you!" Luigi yelled. "Grr....Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Dedede barked, but then saw Midna float up, and Diddy Kong flip back in front of Dedede. "Hey, If you guys are gonna fight, then lemme join! If you two wimps fight alone, it'll take all day. And I got stuff to do." Midna said, ignorantly. "Ooh Aah, OOOOOOOHHH!!!!" Diddy Kong shrieked, which meant he was about to exploded and murder them all. "That's it! LET'S GO!!!" Dedede barked, and all four sidekicks charged at each other. FIGHT! Luigi jumped at Dedede, who dodged, and the Green Plumber accidently crashed into Midna. The Royal Twili grunted, but used Teleknisis and moved Luigi off her. She shot an energy wave, which was countered by Luigi's Thunderhand. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong started shooting peanuts at Dedede, who was blocking each nut with his hammer. King Dedede jumped up, then crashed down at Diddy, who narrowly dodged by rolling away. King Dedede did it again, this time nailing the Young Monkey. Dedede got off the Kid Kong, then smacked him with his hammer. Diddy Kong was sent flying, but used his Rocket Barrel Jetpack to fly back. Diddy Kong charged into Dedede, who growled as the two were sent back into trees and boulders, all of which Dedede was taking damage. Dedede eventually grabbed Diddy's tail and flipped him onto the ground. Dedede tried whacking Diddy with his hammer, but Diddy dodged and began shooting at Dedede again. With the Mario and LoZ Sidekicks were still fighting it out, with Midna getting burned by multiple fireballs, as Fire Luigi had entered the field. Luigi continued throwing flames, until Midna used teleknisis, moving the fireballs right back at Luigi. Luigi managed to dodge with the Luigi Cyclone, then charged and fired a giant fireball. Right before the fireball hit Midna, Diddy Kong was seen flying into the flame, and was knocked into a boulder. Dedede is then seen spinning his hammer around, with the Fire Hammer activated. Diddy Kong began getting frustrated, and used the Monkey Flip, grabbing onto Midna's face. Diddy Kong began kicking Midna, who floated away while trying to shake the monkey off. King Dedede then charged at Luigi, who jumped, dodging the penguin, the fired a giant inferno blast at Dedede. The emperor turned around and saw the flame, so he inhaled it and fired it back. "Why does this keep happening?!?" Luigi groaned, then was hit by his own fire. Luigi was not only hurt, but had lost his power up. Luigi took out his own hammer and clashed his with Dedede's. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong was currently evading punches from Midna's hair. After dodging a bit, Diddy managed to grab Midna's hair. Diddy then yanked it forward along with Midna, and kicked her in the face, then tossed an Orange Bomb. Midna grunted, but sent an energy wave at Diddy Kong, hitting him in the back. Diddy Kong growled and threw a banana peel at Midna's head, which for some reason caused her to fall on the ground. The Spider Monkey took his chance and flew up with his Rocket Barrel Jetpack, and dropped 3 Orange Bombs, which exploded when they hit Midna, sending her flying up. Diddy Kong then grabbed Midna and tossed her into a tree. Right before Midna crashed into the tree she transformed into Twilight Particles. Midna reformed when she got past the tree, then created a giant Twilight energy ball and tossed it at Diddy Kong, who screeched before he was hit and went flying. Luigi collided with Diddy Kong, as he was smacked by Dedede. Dedede then ran at Midna, as his hammer was in jet mode, and smashed Midna right in the stomach. Luigi fell down, then used the Green Missile, hitting King Dedede in the back. Diddy Kong began flying and dropping bombs everywhere, which sent all the other sidekicks flying up. Diddy Kong got ready to use a smash attack, and smacked, kicked and headbutted all of the other fighters. Dedede growled and hammered Midna, which sent her flying into the ground. Diddy, noticing the LoZ sidekick was vulnerable, so he charged up a peanut from his Popgun, then fired right at Midna. Just as the imp got up, the peanut smashed into Midna's right eye. Midna, now unable to see, began floating around randomly. Suddenly, Diddy Kong charged into Midna with his jetpack, and crashed her into a large boulder. Diddy Kong then charged up another peanut, and his popgun began glowing. "Ugh....Uh Oh!!! Okay, time t-" Midna was interrupted by a peanut, which exploded in her chest, creating a giant hole in it. Midna's eyes closed, and the Twilight Queen fell to the ground, dead. Midna's body then poofed into Twilight Particles, flying into nowhere. Seeing his opponent dead, Diddy Kong did a jig, then ran back to the other 2. Diddy Kong saw that Luigi had gained the advantage on Dedede, as he was in his Tanooki Suit, spinning extremely fast, his tail spin hurting Dedede. Diddy Kong then charged his Rocket Barrel Jetpack, then rammed into the remaining sidekicks. King Dedede then activated the Fire Hammer again and smashed it against Luigi. Luigi growled and used the Super Jump Punch, nailing Dedede and sending him flying up. Dedede grunted, but used the Dedede Jump, slamming down onto the other two sidekicks. Diddy Kong began shooting again, peanuts repeatedly hitting Weegie and 3 Ds. King Dedede then got angered, so he rushed forward and whacked Diddy upwards so hard, the monkey was sent flying up so high, he dissapeared into outerspace. Luigi gulped, afraid of his penguin rival, then was hammered in the head. Luigi lost his Tanooki Suit, then took out the Hammer Bros Suit and pulled out a hammer. King Dedede was repeatedly hit by chucked hammers, but grabbed one and sent it back at Luigi. Luigi jumped dodging and prepared for another attack, but noticed something big falling out of the sky. Luigi gasped, as did Dedede, as they saw the moon was falling. And who had knocked it down? Diddy Kong! King Dedede growled and charged up his hammer, the moon falling fast, then as soon as it was about to hit them, Dedede smashed his hammer against it. The moon shook, then cracked all the way around it. Diddy's eyes widened, his plan failing, then soared down onto the ground. The moon finally feel apart, shattering into thousands of pieces. Luigi's jaw dropped, then began chucking hammers again, which was countered by peanuts from Diddy. King Dedede smashed his hammer on the ground, creating a fiery shockwave, knocking both of the other Nintendo Sidekicks on their butts. Dedede decided to go after Diddy Kong, and began hammering him. Diddy, however, snuck an Orange Bomb between being hammered, which exploded when Dedede smashed it. Dedede was knocked back into Luigi, who punched Dedede right in the back. Dedede grunted, then tried to whack Luigi, but his hammer only hit the hard shell on Weegie's back. Diddy Kong then tossed a large Orange Bomb at Dedede, who jumped and the bomb hit Luigi in the face. Luigi lost his Hammer Bros Suit, so he took out his Metal Cap and smashed the ground, creating a small earthquake. Dedede stumbled, then took out his Wheelie and began rolling around on it. Dedede rolled over Diddy Kong, who was caught unexpected, then Luigi got hit by Dedede, but the plumber grabbed Dedede by the end of his robe and pulled him close. Luigi then used the Luigi Cyclone and tossed Dedede and his Wheelie at Diddy. Diddy narrowly dodged then came down with a Ground Pound, which hit Luigi. Luigi grabbed Diddy by the monkey's tail and ripped it off, which made the monkey scream extremely loud, in pain. Diddy's eyes became filled with flames, and the monkey took out a Smash Ball. Diddy Kong smashed it with his hands, then began flying around at high speeds, blasting Luigi with his peanuts. Luigi was hit with a few peanuts befoorr grabbing one and crushing it. Luigi jumped up and tried hitting Diddy, but the monkey was too fast. Diddy then went it full speed and crashed into Luigi, which made the plumber revert back to his base form. Suddenly, Dedede came back and whacked Luigi with his hammer, and Diddy was caught as well. Dedede continued rolling extremely fast, and his two rivals began puking, Dedede then jumped off his Wheelie and smashed the other fighters on to the ground. Luigi then saw Diddy Kong getting up, his Final Smash not still wearing off. Diddy then charged at Dedede this time, then headbutted Dedede, and flew into a tree. Diddy grinned and flew back to Luigi, but couldn't see the Green Plumber. Dedede came dashing back, angry, and smashed his hammer into Diddy's back. Diddy was sent flying, but landed right on top of Luigi, who was trying to find another power up. Luigi jumped up, and had found a good power up. Star Luigi had approached. Luigi grabbed Diddy's tail, then began spinning around and around, extremely fast. Luigi then tossed Diddy Kong away, then created a giant thunderbolt with the Thunderhand and sent it at Diddy Kong, shocking the Kong with full force. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! MONKEY DOOOOOOOOOWWWWWNNNN!!!!!" Diddy screamed, before the Kid Kong was zapped into ashes. All that was left of the young spider monkey was his "Nintendo" Cap. Luigi grinned, then glared at Dedede, who was prepared to face his final opponent. Dedede used the Fire Hammer and whacked it against Luigi, who caught the hammer and tossed it. Luigi then began flipping around, kicking Dedede. The penguin pulled out a Gordo and tried tossing it at Luigi, but it bounced off and smacked Dedede in the face. Dedede ran back and got his hammer, and switched it into Jet mode. Dedede dashed and tried hammering Luigi, but the Green Capped Plumber was still invincible, so he smacked his hammer against Dedede's head. Luigi grinned, the used the Luigi Cyclone. Dedede jumped and began floating, then noticed Luigi loose his power up. The former villain grinned evily, then smashed his butt against Luigi's face. Luigi lifted Dedede off, then jumped up high. Luigi then looked down and created a large electrical sphere, then shot it down at Dedede. The electricity shocked Dedede hard, but the King managed to shake it off. Dedede then began spinning around, starting to fly by spinning. Dedede started whacking Luigi repeatedly. Luigi then punched the emperor in the face, though Dedede countered by inhaling Luigi. Dedede then spat Luigi into a rock and followed, then smashed his hammer against Luigi. The younger Mario Bro groaned in pain, then created a lightning strike and shot it at Dedede. Dedede was sent flying, but was shocked again, harder.. Luigi grinned, as the penguin collapsed, seemingly dead. Luigi began walking away back to his homeland, but then heard something move. Luigi turned around to see King Dedede rising, floating up in the air, surrounded in a dark aura. Dedede now head a mask on, was darker coloured and had a large, spikey hammer. King Dedede had become Masked Dedede. Luigi gulped, then was hammered in the face, and was sent flying. Luigi managed to use the Flutterjump to land, but was instantly bashed into by MD. Masked Dedede began whacking Luigi extremely fast, then began inhaling Luigi in, but stopped and tossed a bomb. Luigi growled and used the Green Missile, but was whacked away. Masked Dedede then used the Dedede Jump and smashed down on Mario's Twin. Luigi then saw Masked Dedede charging up a Fire Hammer and prepared for pain, then was sent flying up high. Soon, Luigi was out of sight, most likely in space. Dedede grinned under his mask, but then saw the plumber come down with a Green Missile, now surrounded in fire from going down so fast. Dedede prepares a Fire Hammer, and he swings, and his hammer and Luigi collide. A huge explosion fills the area, but only one figure is seen standing. Luigi is wobbling around, dizzy, then looks at Masked Dedede. The penguin was struggling to get up, and his hammer and laying next to him. Luigi took his chance and took out a Smash Ball. Luigi smashed it with his hands, then used the Negative Zone. Everything slowed down, time and space, the area containing the two. After he finished dancing, Luigi prepared a smash attack to the damaged Dedede, and punched the penguin extremely hard. Luigi continued kicking and punching Dedede, then grabbed the penguin by the foot and spun him around. Luigi spun extremely fast, then tossed Dedede out of the shrinking Negative Zone. The penguin smashed against a boulder, face first. But the penguin stood up, as his mask protected him. Luigi gasped. How could King Dedede survive all this? How strong was that mask? However, Luigi's thoughts were interrupted by Masked Dedede, who smashed his hammer against Luigi's chest. The spikes impaled Luigi slightly, and the italian Player 2 groaned. Masked Dedede then lifted his hammer up and lit it on fire. He did spun it around a little before releasing it. The hammer it Luigi right in the head. But that wasn't it. The hammer was on fire, and in jet mode. The rocket powered hammer instantly cracked Luigi's skull, then knocked the plumber's head clean off. "MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Luigi screamed, right before his head was launched off and sent flying out of Cookie Country. KO! King Dedede took his mask off, then walked back to his castle. The king was upset that the princess declined his peace treaty, and that she sent somebody to defeat him. Sure he had tried beating Kirby before, but they were friends now. King Dedede sat down on his throne. Results Boomstick: HOME RUN!!! Wiz: That was close between Luigi, Dedede and Diddy. Boomstick: Midna stood no chance, as she was outclassed in speed by Diddy, experience by Luigi and strength by Dedede. And actually, didn't even have intelligence. Wiz: Next out was Diddy, as though he has a Moon Orbit feat like his uncle, Luigi lifted up a castle the size of a kingdom and Dedede has strength that is equal to KIRBY! Boomstick: And, as I learned, NOBODY MESSES WITH KIRBY!!!!! Wiz: Also, if Diddy has the least experience(of the remainder) fighting on his OWN! He's almost always behin d his uncle. Boomstick: Literally, HE'S on his back most of the time! Wiz: Now...This is where is get's different.... Boomstick: Luigi and King Dedede are have very different personalities. Wiz: Luigi does normally think ahead, and has been around longer... Boomstick: But sometimes intelligence can be defeated by brute force and incredible durability. Sure, Big D is pretty reckless, but let's face it, he's STRONG! Wiz: We're not saying Luigi isn't strong, but Dedede is much stronger and much more durable. Boomstick: And, believe it are not, A LOT FASTER! ''' Wiz: Though in Paper Mario, Luigi ran at the speed of sound, Dedede's Wheelie can go up to Light Speed. '''Boomstick: It looks like Midna, Diddy and Luigi got sideKICKED in he ass. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Next Time Boomstick: Next time, on Death Battle! http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Trainer_Red(ACG)_vs_Nathan_Adams Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Epiccartoongames Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015